EEF
EEF. The Manufacturers organisation for UK manufacturing Helping you succeed Everything we do is designed to help your business evolve, innovate and compete in a fast-changing world. As a membership organisation, we exist to serve our thousands of member businesses. We are focused on delivering commercial benefit to you; driving cost out of your operations; improving your quality, productivity and innovation. We also work tirelessly on your behalf with government to help create a better business environment for you. With our unique combination of business services, government representation and industry intelligence, no other organisation is better placed to provide the skills, knowledge and networks you need to thrive. All profits are reinvested into the development of new member services. Our results speak volumes across the board. Whether it’s the wins we get with government on your behalf or our professional services that deliver millions of pounds worth of improvements to businesses each year, our ability to keep you ahead of the curve is valued by our members. Together these services form an unbeatable combination for any company, but don’t take our word for it, read on and see how we are helping organisations like yours. 86% of members would highly recommend EEF Millions of reasons to benefit from your EEF membership: £2m of cost savings has been achieved through our Member Advantages Programme 245 apprentices trained this year 50,000 advice line queries handled annually 10,000 training days delivered annually to members 8,000 employment tribunal cases managed 400 experts at your disposal 300 networking events 13 local EEF offices across the UK and in Brussels Campaigning For You With active campaigning at regional and national levels, and in Europe, we put our member companies and the manufacturing sector front and centre stage. Your agenda is our agenda, and is shaped through EEF’s member-driven boards and committees, and further backed by an evidence-based survey programme. At European and national level, member companies engage with our policy committees. We deliver representation on areas such as economic and industrial policy, employment, health & safety, climate and energy regulation, training and skills. At a regional level, our 10 Regional Advisory Boards comprise more than 200 member activists across the country. We harness the views and promote the interests of regional member companies to ensure key issues are captured, debated and articulated effectively. It’s this dedicated involvement from you, our members, which helps us to shape the government’s policy agenda for the future of UK manufacturing. EEF Chief Executive,TerryScuoler acts as ‘sector champion’ for manufacturing in the governments’ Red Tape Challenge, striving to cut government red tape and remove barriers to growth for UK manufacturers. Benchmarking your business Much of the data at our disposal is unique to EEF, such as our pay benchmark series. This comprises 3 reports; Professionals’ Pay Benchmark (covering managers and professional engineers), Workforce Pay Benchmark (includes manual, technical and clerical workers); and new to the series is our Directors’ Pay Benchmark. Each report provides details of remuneration within the manufacturing sector, nationally and by region, by sub-sector and size of company. You can find out if you are paying the appropriate rate to your employees and can use our series to assist in pay reviews. And if you’re looking for bespoke benchmarking, we can deliver that too. We also provide you with regular forecasts, industry statistics, briefings and publications to help you grow your business in a competitive global market. EEF has partnered with Lombard on the delivery of our new monthly Business Bulletin, a publication aimed at helping manufacturers navigate the UK’s regulatoryand economic environment. Free downloads and other publications designedto help your business staycompetitive are available. online: www.eef.org.uk/publications You can also get up-to-theminute advice, industry news and views by finding us online: blogs: www.eef.org.uk/blog Twitter: @EEF_Insights @EEF_Economists @EEF_Apprentices @EEF_environment @EEF_Press @eefvenues Facebook: EEF Apprentices and Skills, EEF Venues Linkedin: www.linkedin. com/company/eef